Captain Cameron Stone
Captain Cameron Stone is a former U.S. Marine, missing and presumed dead since the mid-to-late 1990's. He was in fact apart of the secret Cy Corp, having been recruited to undergo cybernetic enhancements. Little is known of his activities since his disappearance but he reappeared in during the Federal Securities Bank Raid in command of the Maeda Cartel attacking force. Before then he was presumably a rogue mercenary in various wars around the globe, but specific deployments are yet unknown. Captain Stone plays a minor role during the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR). He is a secondary antagonist and lesser enemy leader during the game, appearing during the main Missions, depending on player decisions. He has some partnership with Poison Ivy despite an open hatred of her. He was killed by Natasha Romanov during melee combat aboard the NYC Mayor's yacht when she knocked him overboard and destroyed his cybernetics with sea water. Descriptions Physical Stone is a middle aged man in appearance, with a muscular body unlike most men in their mid-late 40's. He has a thick head of short, light blonde hair and a messy stubble goatee. He is taller than average, well built and exceedingly heavy. He always dresses in his military fatigues, forgoing armor even in battle. Stone's face and body are covered in healed scarring, presumably from injuries attained throughout his life in battle. He's right eye in particular is completely scarred through and milky white in colour. However, he seems to be able to still see out of it miraculously. Beneath his skin, his body is mostly made of metal now, having undergone transformative surgery to become a cyborg as a part of the Cy Corp. His skull, much of his body, his arms and legs are all robotic, but he still has many of his original organs to keep him alive. This also makes him impervious to small arms firm in these parts.As seen in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Personality Stone personifies anger and rage, even at a relatively calm demeanor he is gruff, bitter and aggressive. He shows no particular loyalty or like for anyone else beyond his unit members, who he refers to as his family. As a former Marine Captain he is disciplined and focused under pressure, a match for trained agents and soldiers alike. He exhibits a modicum of leadership ability as well, able to command a group of Maeda Cartel thugs in an complex bank raid. He is especially hostile to Poison Ivy, call her a "Witch", even as he has some alliance with her. In general, he shows an anti-woman, chauvinistic personality too.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Hobbies and Interests * Unknown Dislikes * Poison Ivy, to a lesser extent women. Key Personal Relationships Poison Ivy Poison Ivy and Stone are allies during the course of the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR), despite both showing a heated animosity to each other. Stone commands the forces lent to them by Tatsuro Maeda and his cartel, while Ivy is the mastermind behind their plan. Stone refers to Ivy as a "Witch" and uses scornful language about her and her monster "child" they keep. The two have a history of animosity. He repeatedly refers to her as his enemy and that he plans to kill her in revenge for the loses the Ivyspawn caused his Cy Corp, but that first and foremost he needs her to take down the Heels Agency first. Backstory Pre-Disappearance Life Before his disappearance, Stone was a U.S. Marine with a substantial service record. He deployed multiple times in Middle Eastern theatres during the early and mid-1990s where he earned service distinctions. He was a capable soldier and unit leader, taking part in a number of successful operations. He won over his commanders and fellow marines when he managed to lead a rescue of a fellow serviceman who was stranded due to an insurgent ambush. After that he continued to rise up as far as Captain. Later, as he was recalled home to the US for urgent and undisclosed reasons, his military plane was reportedly attack and destroyed during take off. His body was never found and so he was declared "Missing, Presumed Dead", but this was in actuality a ruse to cover up his transferal to a Top Secret project, the Cybernetics Corp. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Stone plays a minor role in the game AoH: MoAR, as an antagonist to Natasha Romanov. His first appearance is during Mission #1, leading the raid on the Federal Securities Bank where the Maeda Cartel attempted to steal Agency files. (Note: This game is still on going and the canonical results of this event are not yet set.) Stone has a tentative alliance with Poison Ivy and through her with Tatsuro Maeda and his cartel too. At this point, tho what end it is unknown, but Stone acts as the muscle to keep Natasha Romanov at bay and out of their hair. He confronts her twice within the game, the first time at the Federal Securities Bank raid, the second on board the NYC Mayor's yacht. There he brawls with Natasha, using the chance to monologue about the past history of the Cy Corp and the B.R.A.S.S. Programme, revealing information about them both to Natasha and the player. Eventually Natasha outsmarts Stone, using their surroundings to defeat him. Knocking him overboard and into the water below, his cybernetics are damaged and he is ultimately killed by the electrical discharge within the water of the New York harbour. Non-Canonical Content Stone has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Deceased Characters